


Mindless

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley knows that even when Harry doesn't look his way, doesn't say anything, doesn't react to him, he know he's not being ignored. Not on purpose and never as an attempt to hurt him, anyway. </p><p>Because Harry communicates with more than words, he always aware of the demon, he always knows when he's there. But sometimes, sometimes he's not always aware of anything else. Harry can go for days, lost in thoughts, memories, nightmares. He's sealed away behind shields and walls, locked in the depths of his own mind. </p><p>The wizarding war hurt many people, but from all those that were hurt none were hurt more than Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless

\---

Crowley knows that even when Harry doesn't look his way, doesn't say anything, doesn't react to him, he know he's not being ignored. Not on purpose and never as an attempt to hurt him, anyway. 

Because Harry communicates with more than words, he always aware of the demon, he always knows when he's there. But sometimes, sometimes he's not always aware of anything else. Harry can go for days, lost in thoughts, memories, nightmares. He's sealed away behind shields and walls, locked in the depths of his own mind. 

The wizarding war hurt many people, but from all those that were hurt none were hurt more than Harry.

Physically Harry was fine, almost completely healthy, in fact, if it weren't for his earlier years spent with his relatives and their less than ideal treatment. But mentally, mentally Harry was a mess of nightmares and an even worse reality. He was burdened by knowledge and acts, weighed down by his survival. 

On days where Harry cant help but fall back in to a place of self hatred and destruction, Crowley knows that Harry still hangs on to him. He's never ignored, no matter how long Harry falls and tries to pick himself back up for, he's always there, just below the surface. 

Whenever Crowley does something, on days like those, Harry always responds. Its never nothing, it's never just silence and the wizards vulnerability. 

Its a curl of Harrys lips when he keeps the green eyed wizard updated with the Winchester boys misadventures and the general trouble they cause in most places that they go to.

Its the tilt of Harrys head when Crowley tells him of a new deal he made or an old deal ending. 

Its a soft sigh as Crowley reaches over to Harry and just simply sits, content in each other's company. Holding each other's hands as their body's unconsciously lean in to one another. 

Its so much and Harry is so open that Crowley doesn't understand how the wizarding world could have simply thrown Harry away, like a broken toy or a damaged solider when the war ended. 

Harry lets Crowley see him at his weakest moment, and allows the king of hell to ground him, a light in the darkness or a guide through the unknown. 

Crowley will always bring Harry back, because he needs Harry as much as Harry needs him.

\---


End file.
